


Happiness

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 3, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Thea and Felicity go out for a girls night at the new night club Happiness, set in Season 3.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 25
Kudos: 83
Collections: Olicity Clue





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Olicity Clue - see if you can guess my clues....they will be revealed at the end of the story.

Oliver made it clear he couldn’t be the Green Arrow and be with her. He’d chosen to be the Green Arrow. This hurt. Felicity knew she would always love Oliver Queen but she wasn’t going to sit around and wait for him. 

Queen Consolidated was gone. The company had been her home for many years. But she was a Smoak woman and Smoak women did not give up. She held her head high as she entered what used to be Queen Consolidated, she was going to focus on her work, find her happiness there.

Never did she dream that she would become Vice President of Palmer Technologies.

~~~~~

_ Four months later _

Felicity wasn’t an idiot, she saw the way Ray Palmer looked at her but she knew she’d never see him that way. To move on from Oliver she spent the last few months focused on her work when she wasn’t helping Team Arrow. Despite her best efforts - she still loved Oliver.

She looked around her empty office. The company may now be Palmer Tech but she would always see it as Queen Consolidated. She was getting all mopy. This would not do. She needed to get out and have some fun. What did she know about fun?

Felicity’s phone buzzed.

**Thea Queen: Have you seen my brother?**

Felicity chuckled. She and Thea bonded over the last few months. It was nice to have a girlfriend especially with whom she could commiserate about Oliver. Not that Thea knew anything about her and Oliver - not that there ever was a her and Oliver. Now, she rambled in her own head.

**Felicity Smoak: Having a boys night with Digg**

Felicity watched the dots appear on her phone screen as Thea typed. 

**Thea Queen: Want to go get drunk? I’m legal now**

**Felicity Smoak: Just what I needed**

**Felicity Smoak: There better be dancing**

**Thea Queen: Hell yes!**

~~~~~

Felicity and Thea met outside at Thea’s former club Verdant which had been sold and renamed Happiness. Tonight was it’s opening night. Thea was smirking at the new sign above the door.

Felicity looked up at the sign, “Really? That’s a big promise. What if they don’t deliver?” She’d heard them working on the place in the foundry but this was the first time seeing its name.

Thea began to laugh, “Felicity, I adore you! Let’s go get drinks!”

“Lead on, I’m ready to party!” Felicity giggled, following Thea through the door, straight for the bar.

Honestly, the club hadn’t changed much since it’s Verdant days and it didn’t bring happiness then. Felicity carefully followed Thea through the crowded bar to the bartender at the back. 

Thea quickly ordered for them, “two shots of tequila, Jimmy.”

“Jimmy? I thought this was your first time here?”

“It is. But Jimmy was one of my guys,” Thea winked. “Bottoms up!”

Thea and Felicity shot their tequila. As they placed the shot glasses on the bar Good as Hell by Lizzo began to play. “Let’s go!” Felicity dragged Thea to the dance floor.

~~~~~

“Oliver man, you know dance bars aren’t my thing and I’m not even pretending to be your security guard anymore.”

“I’m just curious, Digg. You know this was once my place. I just want to see what they’ve done. Plus, you said I got to pick the place,” Oliver winked before turning to check out the dance floor. Immediately his face turned to stone.

“Oliver, what’s going on? We got trouble?” Diggle looked at the dance floor. “Felicity’s here. She’s just having fun, Oliver. You said you wanted her to be happy. She’s in a bar called Happiness.”

“I’m getting a drink.” Oliver turned on his heel. Yes, he wanted her to be happy. Of course, he wanted her to be happy. But did she need to be happy with the douche who was invading her space on the dance floor? Felicity deserved better. Felicity deserved the best.

“Careful Oliver, steam is about to keep out of your ears. Take a deep breath,” Diggle turned to the bartender, “Two beers, please.” Diggle paid and handed Oliver a beer.

Oliver took a swig of beer. “We should say hello. It would be rude not to.” He began walking toward the dance floor when Diggle grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Maybe we should let her have fun. It’s not like she invited us. She’s here with a friend, having fun. You don’t want to mess that up, right?”

Oliver suddenly panicked. Felicity is here with a friend. Felicity doesn’t have friends. Well, not friends that he knows. How do we know this friend is not going to kill her. Oliver’s mind begins to race with possible scenarios.

“Hey Ollie, what are you doing here? I called you earlier.”

Oliver turned to see his sister, Thea behind him. “Thea, sorry I was going to call back and then…”

“Life happened?” Thea smiled. “Don’t worry it wasn’t important and you not answering led me here tonight, having fun!” Thea giggled.

Oliver noticed how tipsy his sister was. Her drink began to slouch out of her glass. “Why don’t you give me that,” Oliver took her drink and led her back to an empty table. “Thea who are you here with? He thought he should take her home but first, he should let her friend know.

“FELICITY!” Thea began to shout. “FELICITY I’M OVER HERE!!!!”   
  


~~~~~

“Oh, Thea thank goodness! I was looking for you! Ready to do another,” Felicity stopped when she realized who Thea was with. Oliver gave her that questioning look he gave with the raised eyebrow that did something to her insides. “Oliver, I didn’t know you’d be here. Thea and I were just having a girls night.” Felicity didn’t why but she suddenly felt defensive, yet she’d done nothing wrong.

“I see,” Oliver kept staring at Felicity. 

Why was Oliver staring at her? Felicity was about to ask when Oliver spoke. 

“I think Thea might be done for the night.”

“Oh,” Felicity looked at Thea she did look a little peaked. They had done five tequila shots and Thea wasn’t from Vegas, Felicity reminded herself. She turned to Thea. “Thea, are you okay? Sorry, about all the shots.”

“I’m fine,” Thea pushed back against her brother. “I just need to dance it off. The last shot hit me a little hard.”

“I’ll go get you guys some waters,” Diggle headed to the bar.

Felicity leaned toward Thea. “Do you want to go home?”

Thea shook her head quickly, then stopped abruptly, “Maybe, I should. I’m sorry, Felicity. I know you wanted a night of drinks and dancing.”

Felicity smiled, “We did all that. Go home and rest. Next time we skip the tequila shots and we will both last longer.”

“So you’re not mad?” Thea asked as she took the water from Diggle.

“Not at all,” Felicity reassured her new friend.

“Okay, how about I take you home.” Digg looked down at Thea. “Felicity, you want a ride too? I’m going to grab a cab and drop Thea on the way.”

“I’ll make sure Felicity gets home safely, Digg.” Oliver declared.

~~~~~

Oliver turned to Felicity, “I hope that’s okay. It’s just..you don’t have to go home and I’m here and you know, we could stay.”

“Sure, we can stay but as you are now Thea’s replacement - would you care to dance?”

Felicity gave him a look that was pretty close to a dare. She knew he didn’t dance but for her, he would. “Lead the way.” Plus, Digg wasn’t there to hold him back when other men hit on Felicity.

As they made their way to the dance floor a slow song began to play, Oliver turned to Felicity, “we don’t have to..”

“Oh no, we are dancing.” Felicity took Oliver’s hand, they went to the middle of the dance floor.

Oliver loved having Felicity in his arms. She fit perfectly. He was careful to keep his hands on her waist no matter how much he wanted them to drift down. Felicity’s royal blue dress fit tightly, accentuated all her curves. Damn, the woman was perfect in every way. Felicity came closer and he felt like they were in their only little world.

Oliver was so happy in his little bubble that he stopped being hyper-aware of his surroundings for a moment and at that moment a fight broke out behind him. Oliver was shoved, hard, causing him to fall forward on Felicity. He did everything he could to brace their fall, trying to twist so she fell on top of him, but it didn’t work, Felicity hit the concrete floor hard.

“Felicity, are you okay?” Felicity's eyes were closed but she was grimacing in pain, that’s a good sign. “Felicity, open your eyes for me, baby. I need to see that you are okay. I’m sorry for falling on you.”

“Ugg,” Felicity opened her eyes. “I’m okay. I just gave my head a bit of a smack. Let me get up.”

Oliver moved to help her sit. “I think we should go downstairs. I want to make sure you are okay. Felicity, I really need to check you out.”

Felicity giggled, “You said check me out. I thought I saw you doing that earlier.”

“You did.” Oliver could feel his face reddening but he was pretty sure she couldn’t see in the dark bar. “Okay, let’s get you up. Can you stand?”

Felicity nodded.

Oliver got up, held his hand out to help her up. Felicity stood but tipped a bit. Oliver wasn’t sure if it was the boose of the head injury. He thought the lather as she didn’t seem all that intoxicated a minute ago.

“I’m fine, Oliver. I just need a moment. It was a shock. I didn’t expect you and all your muscles to fall on me and the floor...it’s hard. So much hardness.”

Oliver smiled. “Okay let’s get you downstairs.”

~~~~~

Oliver ushered her to sit on the exam table, usually his spot. “Oliver, really I’m fine. This isn’t necessary.”

“Wow. That sounds familiar.” Oliver knew he frequently told her he didn’t need to be checked out. “Now let me see.” Oliver began lightly touching Felicity’s head. 

“Ow.” Felicity yelped when he pushed down on the bump. “Don’t do that! I don’t cause you more pain when I’m fixing you...well, not most of the time.”

“No blood, but I feel like you need a Band-Aid, you know to make it all better.” Oliver began rummaging through the cabinet.

“We’re out. It’s on my list of things to buy. It’s okay, Oliver. I think I’ll just go home.” She hopped down from the exam table as Oliver began looking in his personal drawers. Felicity walked over to stand behind him, looking at the contents of the drawer and was surprised by what she saw. “Oliver, why do you have so many,” Felicity lifted a red pen from the drawer, “red pens?”

“I don’t know, I like red pens.” Oliver shrugged his shoulders before looking down to avoid eye contact.

“Oliver, are these my pens?” Felicity walked in front of Oliver so she was facing him. Suddenly, Felicity realized why she kept losing pens. But she couldn’t be mad. He wanted to keep something of hers.

Oliver nodded, before looking up at her slowly, “I love you, Felicity. I know we can’t be together but I can’t seem to let you go.”

Felicity’s eyes welled with tears, “I can’t let go either. I love you, Oliver.” 

At first, there was silence, Felicity wasn’t sure what to do. Maybe she shouldn’t have told him. Maybe…but her thoughts were cut off as Oliver cupped her face in his hands.

“You love me?” 

Felicity couldn’t believe how shocked Oliver sounded. “Yes,” she said softly. 

Oliver moved closer. “Felicity, I’m going to kiss you. Is that okay?”

Felicity nodded into his hands and Oliver’s lips softly landed on hers. He was gentle at first but Felicity was in no mood for gentle. She had wanted this too long, she deepened the kiss and Oliver moaned. This was Felicity’s last thought for a while as Oliver pushed her back against a wall.

Finally, Felicity had to lift her head from some air. She stroked Oliver’s cheek, “Hi,” she couldn’t help smiling.

“Hi,” Oliver responded softly. “I think we should talk. I might have been wrong.”

“Wrong about what?” Felicity decided to play innocent. She was going to make him say it so there was no confusion.

“Wrong about us. I’m going to have to figure out how to be the Green Arrow and your boyfriend. There is no choice.”

“I agree, the choice has already been made.” Felicity took Oliver’s hand. “Why don’t you take me home and we will talk about it some more. I shouldn’t be alone after a head injury, after all.”

“Yes, we must think of your health.” Oliver chuckled.

They were headed for the exit when Oliver stopped. Felicity turned to see what was wrong. She rose an eyebrow in question.

“I’m happy,” Oliver sighed.

“Me too,” Felicity took his hand and headed out the door maybe the club was appropriately named after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My clues were Red pen, Queen Consolidated and Thea Queen!


End file.
